Fall of the Sith
by TheDnDking
Summary: A force unleashed fanfic. Takes place after Star Wars episode six. Juno must now help a new Jedi capture the remaining Sith.
1. The New Mission

Fall of the Sith

Author's Note: I do not own Star Wars: The Force Unleashed or any characters of this fanfiction, except for Sith characters.

Chapter 1: The New Mission

It had been several years since Starkiller had sacrificed himself in his fight against the Emperor. The empire has fallen and the way of the Jedi was being reformed. Yet some Sith still remain. Juno Eclipse was put in charge of piloting a Jedi by the name of Luke Skywalker around the universe to capture these Sith. The purpose of these missions was to make sure no Sith would attempt to resurrect the empire. Of course each Sith would revive a trial, but it was doubtful that any would be spared. Today Juno would meet this Luke Skywalker, and together they would find their first Sith. But she had other thing on her mind. Tomorrow was the anniversary of his death, and she was devastated. After all, only General Kota and herself are left alive from those missions. Every other Jedi Starkiller had come in contact with was now part of the force, just like he was now. But there was no time to think about that, Juno needed to get to the Jedi temple on Coruscant in order to meet up with Luke. So she looked on the concordances of Coruscant and engaged the Rouge Shadow's light speed jump. Within seconds, the Rouge Shadow was outside Coruscant's atmosphere.

"Captain Juno Eclipse, reporting for duty." Juno said exiting the Rouge Shadow.

"Good to hear your voice again Juno," Kota responded, "Luke Skywalker has yet to arrive. But there is something I would like to show you." Following General Kota into the main hall of the Jedi temple, Juno could see it. It was a statue of Starkiller with the name Galen Marek beneath it.

"Galen Marek?" Juno said confused, "Was that his true name?"

"While no person can confirm this, records of a child born to two Jedi with this name seem to match." Kota answered.

"So your name was Galen?" Juno said almost as if she was talking to the statue.

"You know, even without using the force, I can tell how much you miss him." Kota said.

"Is it that obvious?" Juno asked. "And if you don't mind, there are a few things I would like to say alone."

"Of course." Kota said returning to the landing bay.

"Why did you have to do it?" Juno asked to no one, "Why did you have to go into the Death Star? But it doesn't matter; the universe is free thanks to you. I just wish I had told you how I felt before I had. But I need to go, without me Luke might not find the remaining Sith." Juno wiped tears from her eyes and returned to the landing bay.

"Luke's ship is coming." Kota said as Juno returned to the landing bay. Not long after Kota finished his sentence when a transport ship landed and a blond haired Jedi stepped off.

"Hello, I am Captain Juno Eclipse, Luke Skywalker I presume?" Juno said to the blond Jedi.

"Yes I am." He responded, "From your introduction, I'm guessing you're my pilot?"

"Exactly." Juno answered, "Right this way, I'll show you your new ship." Following Juno, Luke was led to the Rouge Shadow.

"So this is my new ship?" Luke asked examining the Rouge Shadow.

"Yes, the Rouge Shadow, the very ship used by Galen Marek." Juno responded, "You should find it more than capable for your missions."

"Do you know how to fly it?" Luke asked.

"Yes I do, after all, I was the final pilot to work with Galen." Juno answered.

"You do know that this job will take you to fairly dangerous locations?" Luke asked.

"I am well aware," Juno answered, "But I want to help finish what he started."

"If you're sure that you're up for it, then let's get going." Luke said entering the Rouge Shadow. Juno followed Luke into the Rouge Shadow and it took flight.

"So, do you know where we're heading?" Juno asked.

"Raxus Prime," Luke answered.

"Raxus Prime? The junk planet?" Juno asked, "Why are we heading there?"

"Supposedly a Sith escaped there to construct a droid army." Luke answered.

"Do you know the name of the Sith we're after?" Juno asked entering the coordinates of Raxus Prime.

"I've heard that he's called Darth Duo." Luke responded.

"PROXY, come here." Juno shouted into the back of the Rouge Shadow.

"Yes master?" PROXY said coming into the cockpit.

"Do you have anything on a Darth Duo?" Juno asked.

"Yes, I believe I do." PROXY said. He then put up a hologram of a male Nautolan with brown skin. "Darth Duo is a corrupted Jedi," PROXY's voice changed to a deep grumble, "Originally a Padawan with high potential, Duo enlisted in General Grievous' army shortly after being denied a spot on the Jedi council." PROXY than reverted back to normal.

"But it doesn't make sense." Juno said, "Why would he be trying to construct a droid army?"

"Actually the Sith used droid armies before Order 66 was implemented." PROXY answered.

"So he's trying to reconstruct the original army of the Sith?" Luke said.

"It would seem that way." Juno said, "Coordinates locked, preparing for light speed." The Rouge Shadow jumped into hyperspace and almost immediately, they were at Raxus Prime.

"So, PROXY is it?" Luke asked.

"Yes?" PROXY responded.

"Can you figure out where Darth Duo is?" Luke asked, "You know, through droid communications?"

"Unfortunately, no." PROXY answered, "There are just too many to decipher, and there are even too many to try to find a place of a large gathering of droids."

"Okay, just set me down were ever you can, I'll find him on foot." Luke said. Juno put the Rouge Shadow down in the first clearing they could find, and Luke set off to find Darth Duo.


	2. Darth Duo

Fall of the Sith

Chapter 2: Darth Duo

Luke has ventured deep into the junk of Raxus Prime, still with no signs of a droid army or Darth Duo.

"Juno, come in." Luke said into a head set.

"I'm here Luke," Juno's voice came in loud and clear through the radio, "Don't tell me you got him already."

"No, I haven't even seen a single droid yet." Luke said.

"Well he has to be somewhere, come back to the ship and we'll try a different location." Juno responded.

"Hang on, I think I heard something." Luke said before turning off his radio. After climbing up a small hill, Luke could see several B1 battle droids.

"All clear." One of the B1 droids said examining the surroundings.

"Juno, I think I'm close." Luke said turning his radio back on, "There seem to be several droids down here."

"Well I doubt you'll be able to reach Darth Duo without going through some droids." Juno said, "But from what I've heard, a droid's judgment speed is fairly slow."

"So I might be able to find out where Darth Duo is before having to destroy them?" Luke asked.

"In theory." Juno answered.

"Okay, I'm going to try." Luke said once again turning off his radio. He then began to climb down the hill.

"Halt." One of the B1 droids said.

"I need to know where Darth Duo is." Luke said.

"Oh, his base is that way," The B1 said pointing left, "It's pretty deep in the junk."

"Thank you." Luke said heading off.

"What a minute, INTRUDER!" The droid shouted readying his blaster. Luke drew his lightsaber and turned just as the droid fired. He was able to deflect the blaster bolt back to the droid, destroying it.

"Intruder alert." Another B1 said just before those same words seemed to echo from each one. Luke readied his lightsaber just before a series of bolts began to fly.

Somewhere deeper in the junk...

A B1 battle droid approached a male Nautolan dressed in a black robe.

"Master, the Jedi is here." The droid said.

"Very well, tell your men to keep him there," The Nautolan responded, "I'll be there to finish him off soon enough."

Back with Luke...

Luke couldn't get close enough to use his lightsaber against the massive number of droids. The only way he could destroy them was to deflect their bolts back at them. After some time, the final droid fell to his own attack.

"I have to admit," Luke turned around to see a black robed figure, "I never thought that one Jedi could defeat that many droids."

"Darth Duo?" Luke asked.

"Exactly, now if you came to capture me, I suggest you just return to your ship." Darth Duo said removing his hood.

"No, you will be captured and stand trial." Luke said.

"Very well, if you want to die, than come at me with everything you have." Darth Duo said almost taunting his opponent. Luke attempted to close the distance so he can get to Darth Duo with his lightsaber. But before he could get half way there, Luke was knocked back by an invisible power.

"What was that?" Luke said getting up.

"The force, you see a true master of the force can do many things. Like for example," Darth Duo said, "THIS!" Lightning burst from his hands and grabbed Luke. Darth Duo than lifted Luke off of the ground and slammed him into a wall of garbage.

"Ugh." Luke said getting up.

"Yes, suffer!" Darth Duo said once again using the force lightning attack. And, once more, he lifted Luke off of the ground and threw him across the clearing.

"How did you do that?" Luke asked getting up, holding his side.

"By combining the force powers of grip and lightning." Darth Duo responded, "I'm sure even a weak Jedi like you knows the force grip."

"I believe I do." Luke said focusing his abilities on a TIE-fighter wing, making it levitate, and hurled it at Darth Duo. Unfortunately, Darth Duo used a two-handed force push to deflect the projectile.

"That was a nice try," Darth Duo said, "But you have no clue how to use the force to its full power." While Duo was distracted by the TIE-fighter wing, Luke rushed in, lightsaber ready. Unfortunately, Darth Duo, almost sensing the Jedi's approach, activated his own lightsaber and parried Luke's blow.

"You're reflexes are impressive." Luke said.

"Once again, the power of the force is aiding me." Darth Duo said breaking away from the confrontation.

"I may not have the same knowledge as the force as you, but that won't keep me from capturing you." Luke said.

"You'll have to catch me first." Duo said using the power of the force to jump onto a ridge of garbage. Luke then, for the first time, also used the force to jump onto the ridge of garbage.

"You won't escape." Luke said.

"I see you have better control of the force than even you thought." Darth Duo said, "I guess we will have to finish this with our skills of the lightsaber."

"It seems that way." Luke said preparing for a lightsaber fight he would never forget.


	3. Showdown with Darth Duo

**Fall of the Sith**

Chapter 3: Showdown with Darth Duo

"I should feel I should warn you, I have been trained to use a lightsaber by some of the best master across the universe." Darth Duo taunted.

"I may not have your background," Luke said, "But I have even defeated Darth Vader, my father, with a lightsaber."

"So that's why you feel it's your duty to rid the universe of the Sith, your own father was taken in by the dark side." Darth Duo said almost laughing about it.

"That may be true," Luke said, "But with his last strength, he killed the emperor."

"Of course he did, it's almost like the Sith tradition," Duo said, "Eventually the apprentice always kills the master. Then they become the master."

"He didn't do it to assume power," Luke said, "He did it because it was right."

"Enough chatter," Darth Duo said, "It's time to end this." Darth Duo threw his lightsaber, and Luke was just able to block it. When the lightsaber returned to him, Duo ran for Luke with incredible speed, striking as soon as he was within range. Luke was only able to defend himself by levitating a piece of a ship's door as a shield. Duo's lightsaber, however, cut right through it.

"How can you move so fast?" Luke asked.

"The power of the force, you don't know that much about it, do you?" Darth Duo said trying to bring his lightsaber down on Luke's head. Fortunately, Luke held up his lightsaber quick enough to parry his opponent's blow. Luke then broke free of the confrontation and tried to deliver his own blow against Darth Duo, who easily blocked.

"You're skills are impressive." Luke said.

"Thanks, it's a shame I have to kill someone with such an eye for skill." Darth Duo responded.

In the Rouge Shadow...

"Master, do you not think it best to try to find Luke? He has been gone for quite some time." PROXY said.

"We can't, if Darth Duo has half the skill with the force as Galen, he could use the Rouge Shadow against Luke." Juno said remembering when Galen pulled a star destroyer out of the sky.

"But what should we do?" PROXY asked.

"We wait for Luke to call." Juno answered.

With Luke...

Luke and Darth Duo were locked in combat. Each one trying to deliver a blow only to have the other parries it.

"You were right," Darth Duo said, "You may not have my training, but you still are highly skilled."

"Why are you complimenting me?" Luke asked.

"It would be so much more satisfying to defeat an opponent who matches my skill if I admit I am evenly matched." Darth Duo answered.

"So the compliment was for you." Luke commented.

"Exactly." Darth Duo said as their lightsabers once again clashed. Luke knew if he had any chance of capturing Duo, he would have to get his lightsaber out of his hands. Both were able to break away from the confrontation.

"How are you able to fight so well?" Luke asked.

"Years of training," Duo said, "But I've decided, it's time to kill you." With a single hand wave, Darth Duo was surrounded by a red aura.

"What have you done?" Luke asked.

"Any Jedi or Sith can do this." Darth Duo said, "I simple infused my body with the force, increasing my strength. And with my increased strength, I can easily kill you."

"We'll see about that." Luke said. Darth Duo once again charged Luke. But when their lightsabers clatched this time, Luke could tell he was much stronger. After a series of lightsaber clashes, and with the last bit of the extra power given to him by the force, Darth Duo managed to disarm Luke.

"Time to end this." Darth Duo said readying his lightsaber for one final blow against Luke. Knowing he couldn't bring fourth his lightsaber in time to block this blow, Luke did the only thing he could. He used the force to grip Duo's neck and lift him off the ridge.

"I only do this because you won't go easily." Luke said tightening his force grip on Duo's throat. Darth Duo countered this move by using a fusion of force push and lightning to knock Luke back in a burst of electricity. This also caused him to let go of Duo throat.

"Force choke? Isn't that a little cruel for a Jedi?" Darth Duo said, "Or are you so scared for your life you aren't even trying to capture me anymore?"

"It's true I'm suppose to capture you so you can stand trial," Luke said, "But I'm not fully sure that's even an option anymore."

"Good, you finally realized it." Darth Duo said, "Know we can truly end this." Darth Duo threw a force push at Luke, hurling him off of the junk ledge. Duo jumped down from the ledge and landed easily on the ground.

"Urgh." Luke groaned getting up.

"This will be too easy." Duo said preparing his lightsaber for one final strike, "Any last words, Jedi?"

"He may not have any, but I have some for you." A hooded figure said on top of a small pile of garbage, "Watch out." The figure hurled a massive amount of force energy at Duo blasting him through the thick ridge of garbage. The figure then jumped in front of Luke and activated two blue lightsabers.

"That was quite a blow." Duo said getting up, "But that doesn't matter, I'll kill you and this Luke."

"Luke is it?" The figure asked.

"Yeah." Luke responded.

"Try to get your lightsaber back." The figure said, "I'll handle this idiot." Luke began to float his lightsaber back to him while the hooded figured dashed for Duo the same way Duo had dashed for Luke earlier.

"No Jedi is a match for me. I hope you know that." Duo said attempting to strike the figure, only to have his lightsaber caught by both of his opponent's.

"And I hope you know, I'm no ordinary Jedi." The figure said delivering a quick strike that actually severed Duo lightsaber arm.

"ARRRGH!" Duo screamed in pain before clutching the now stump, "How could you do that? You call yourself a Jedi then you take my arm? You're no Jedi!"

"I simple must leave you alive for your trial." The figure said, "Nothing says I can't subdue you through any means necessary."

"I guess you're right," Duo said grabbing the heaviest thing with the force he could find, "But nothing says you have to make it to this trial!" Duo hurled the object at the figure's back, only to have the mysterious Jedi jump over it, causing Duo to crush himself under his make shift attack.


End file.
